Krampy
"Do you mind if I put leeches on your tail? It’s for science. And I think it would be funny." Krampy is an elderly grey tabby wearing a plague mask. They are healer of the Mystic Colony. The mask moves with their facial expressions. Personality Krampy is odd, like other cats in the Mystic Colony. They like scaring cats with their mask and experimenting. If you are close friends, Krampy tells stories about adventures with their old friend named Ducky and how you remind them of Ducky. Den Krampy’s den is a hollow tree stump, like all Mystic Colony dens. The den is southwest of town. When inspected you smell strange vapors and see jars with colorful liquid inside. Daily Movement Pattern 7 AM - Exit den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogues : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * “Oh my, you are clearly diseased! look at that that face of yours!” "Oh wait, that's your normal face... I would say sorry, but I am not. Be quick and be gone!" *: ''- At one star'' * “Greetings young kitten. Do you mind if I put leeches on your tail? It's for science. And, I think it would be funny." "Or I could do it to myself... But then what will I do tomorrow? Maybe I could scare kittens by jumping out of bushes again... yes, that sounds good..." "Oh, you're still here? What do you require?" *: ''- At two stars'' * "Greetings, (Player). I am experimenting with cooking today. I made a bowl of soup. It has ten ingredients... birds, leeches, rocks, planks of wood, bird, bird, and mud... and bird. It tastes awful! I'm glad I'm a much better doctor than a cook. What can I do you for? *: ''- At three stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At four stars'' * “Haha, my glorious comrade! It pleases me to see you in good health. I think you should wear a beaky mask, it will protect you in this world. I wish not to see my friends hurt./Although that is bad for business... but if a double-edged sword. Don’t get hurt too often!” *: ''- At five stars'' When Not Of Player’s Colony * “Oh my, you are clearly diseased! look at that that face of yours!” "Oh wait, that's your normal face... I would say sorry, but I am not. Be quick and be gone!" *: ''- At one star'' * “Greetings young kitten. Do you mind if I put leeches on your tail? It's for science. And, I think it would be funny." "Or I could do it to myself... But then what will I do tomorrow? Maybe I could scare kittens by jumping out of bushes again... yes, that sounds good..." "Oh, you're still here? What do you require?" *: ''- At two stars'' * “Greetings, (Player). I am experimenting with cooking today. I made a bowl of soup. It has ten ingredients... birds, leeches, rocks, planks of wood, bird, bird, and mud... and bird. It tastes awful! I'm glad I'm a much better doctor than a cook. What can I do you for? -''' At three stars' * “(TBA)” *: '''- At four stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At five stars'' General Dialogues * “You know, I pretend to be a bird and hide in trees. Mostly because I wish I was a bird sometimes. I wish I could fly./Birds are so interesting. You should learn from their ways! Climb trees, eat bugs, and relieve yourself wherever you want to!/Be the bird, my friend! Or not. It’s up to you. Krampy isn’t one of your parents.” *: ''- Krampy'' * “During sunny days like this I think about how weird it is that the sun revolves around our world./Also it seems odd that our world is flat and is carried on the back of a turtle. But that seems legit I suppose.” *: ''- Krampy'' Gifting Dialogue *"I feel like I must give you a bribe in order to keep you as a friend. Most leave by now. So here is a reward my friend!/It is a (Item). I hope you can find a use for it." *: ''- Krampy gifting player'' *''"Feeling greedy, eh? I respect that, but respect won't get you any more gifts! Nice try!"'' *: ''- Krampy after gifting player'' Festival Dialogues *''At every festival I startle a few cats with my mask. It’s great fun!'' *:''-Krampy in Spring'' *''It's been a while since I last came to the temple. This place reeks of strange miasmas!'' *:''-Krampy in Summer'' *''Having fun is good for your health. Take it from me, I'm a doctor!'' *:''-Krampy in Fall'' *''I can melt snow with my mind! Watch and Learn. ...You'll have to give it a few days to take effect. It's not an exact science I'm afraid.'' *:Krampy in Winter''' Trivia * Krampy likes to hide in trees and pretend to be a bird. * Krampy mentions an old friend named Ducky they used to adventure with. * Krampy dislikes fall. * Krampy wears a plague doctor mask. * Krampy is one of the only two cats that dislike Diamonds. Category:The Mystic Colony Category:Medics Category:NPC Category:Cats designed by Kickstarter backers